muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sjohnson000
Forgetting Sarah Marshall Hi there! Just to confirm, it looks like the 2008 film Forgetting Sarah Marshall has some effects being done by Jim Henson's Creature Shop, is that correct? I checked IMDb, but the company isn't credited yet. Would you be able to elaborate as to what the Creature Shop is doing for the film so we can start an article for it? Thanks! —Scott (talk) 15:22, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :Scott, Yes Forgetting Sarah Marsahll does have some puppets from the Creature Shop. I'm sorry but I can't elaborate. -Sean ::That's cool. We'll start a page as soon as the film's press release starts making the rounds. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 21:39, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Workshop Hi, Sean. I don't think I've introduced myself yet: I'm Scott, one of the admins here. I'm really glad to have had your contributions to the workshop-related topics. Between yourself and User:Vard, we've got some great pages ont he designers. I was wondering if you'd be up for starting an article for Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop. I know, eight months into the creation of this wiki, and we don't have such an article yet, is blasphemous. It's gotten to the point where it bothers me, but I think those who've considered it have shied away for fear of a gargantuan task. Anyway, you seem to be qualified to start one up, so I thought I'd throw that out there. I know of a couple contributors here who would jump in and help to flesh it out. It doesn't have to be anythign grand to start, but I think you of all people would know best where to start. My talk page is just a click away. — Scott (talk) 03:10, 4 August 2006 (UTC) The puppet is up Hey Sean: It's cool that you've been adding lots of Puppet Up! stuff. I put the Puppet Up! Merchandise subcategory in the main Merchandise category, and I added a link from the article to the merchandise category. I just put it on the main page as "Today on Muppet Wiki", too. -- Danny (talk) 14:32, 22 July 2006 (UTC) Exhibits Hi Sean: You've been adding really cool stuff to all the Exhibit pages. You don't need to add a new category for them, though -- the Attractions category already includes all the exhibits. -- Danny (talk) 20:53, 7 July 2006 (UTC) Pictures Hey Sean: Those are really cool pictures that you've uploaded for the Animal Jam pages; I love 'em. The format that we use for pictures is to put them in a frame on the right side of the page. This is the tag that you should use: . That automatically puts it on the right side of the page. If the picture is bigger than 300px wide, then it should be: . If you're not sure how big the photo is, just check the image page once you upload the image. Let me know if you have any questions! -- Danny (talk) 19:12, 30 June 2006 (UTC) Hi Sean Hi, Sean -- I saw that you uploaded some pictures today, very cool! I created a Sean Johnson page -- there's not much there, so please feel free to add as much information as you like. I wasn't sure what to do with the puppet pictures you uploaded -- were they used in any Muppet/Henson productions? -- Danny (talk) 21:25, 25 June 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Danny, I'm one of the admins here. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if there's anything I can help you with! -- Danny (talk) 17:18, 20 June 2006 (UTC)